You and Me
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Jibbs. four short moments Jenny and Jethro spent together.
1. Chapter 1

**_This one is for Aserene, because she needed to be cheered up. Hope it makes you feel better!_**

**_The last two parts will be posted tomorrow (sunday)_**

**_Song: You and My by Lifehouse. You don't have to listen to it while reading it, but it's just a really great song._**

* * *

**You and Me**

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you 

For what seemed like the millionth time today she took off her glasses and rubbed in her eyes. Somehow she always ended op working late in her office. No matter how calm the day had been. There was always one more report to finish, one more paper to sign.

She had sent Cynthia home hours ago, after all she'd done these past two days she had deserved a night off. With a sigh she put her glasses back on and looked over one of the last papers she still had to sign. Of course, she could just sign them blindly, but her Director side forbade her to do it. Luckily it looked like the pile was almost finished. Maybe she would be home before midnight for a change.

There was a soft knock on her door. She looked up, wondering who'd still be here at this time of night.

"Come in."

"You still here Jen?"

"Jethro, I should have known." To be completely honest, she actually had known it was him. Or at least expected it to be him. No one else would drown themselves in their work just like they did.

Not even all those years ago. It was one of those all nighters that got them together in the first place.

* * *

"_Agent Shepard, you can go home you know. We probably won't be able to find something anyway."_

"_As long as you're staying, I'm staying Gibbs."_

_He saw the tired look on her face, but in her eyes there was determination. Jenny was a very promising Agent, always ready to make the next step, to take things up a notch. He changed the tone of his voice, to a more softer one._

"_Jenny, you've been working on this case for twenty-four hours. You need your sleep."_

"_I took a nap a few hours ago, I'm fine. Why don't you go home, you've been here as long as I have, I can finish this up, you should probably go home to your wife."_

"_Another reason to stay."_

_She smirked at him, she knew Gibbs and his wife were having problems. All of the shouting matches she heard over the phone were just a small indication of it. He had spent more and more time working these last weeks, coming in hours before her, and leaving hours after. The coffee shop on the corner had probably earned a lot of money on their most faithful costumer these last weeks._

_His phone rang again. She watched him as he picked it up._

"_Hello Diane" The look on his face quickly turned to one of annoyance. _

" _Fine. You can pick your things up tomorrow."_

"_Bye."_

_He sighed as he put down the phone._

"_Well, there goes marriage number two." _

_Jenny gave him a look of sympathy "I'm sorry."_

"_What did I tell you about that?"_

"_Right, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."_

_She bit her lip, and softy continued. "I'm still very sorry."_

"_Don't be, I'm not." He looked at the phone and shifted his look back to her, in his eyes she saw the frustration, anger and something else she wasn't that sure about._

"_You want to know what she told me? She thought you and I were having an affair."_

_Confused, she lifted her head to look at him. "Where would she get that idea?"_

"_I have no idea. Apparently she thought no one could ever work that much overtime."_

_The two were silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. And when they thought the other wasn't looking, they glanced at each other. Trying to find something that could indicate to what the other was feeling or thinking._

_Suddenly, Jenny broke their silence. "I can't believe she just called you to say she wanted a divorce." For some unknown reason, she was really angry. She wasn't even sure why. "Telling someone you want a divorce, you could at least do it in person." _

"_Jenny, Jen. Jen." He tried to calm her down, but it looked like her redheaded temper had taken over for a moment. It didn't happen that often, but when it did, he had to admit he kind of liked it. Somehow it made her eyes flash even more green, make her hair look even more fiery and the look on her face was just priceless. _

_The determination, the emotion. God she looked beautiful all riled up like that. _

_She was still ranting, and didn't listen when he called her name. He wasn't sure how to handle it. In a split second, he decided. If she stayed like this much longer he was sure she would start to hyperventilate. So he decided to cut her of in the only way he could come up with. He put his hands softly on her cheeks and brought her face to his. And then, he kissed her._

* * *

He started to set up dinner on the small table in her office again. It wasn't until then that she noticed that she was, in fact, quite hungry. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11.30, mentally she counted back, so that was five hours since she last ate something. No wonder she was hungry. She sat down next to him and pulled her heels off. The Director was on a break. It was just Jenny and Jethro in the room now. 

She looked to her right. Straight into his icy blue eyes. She was glad some things never changed. After all this time, his eyes were the same as they were that first night. Guarded, but still, behind it all she could see the emotion.

Just Jenny and Jethro. And she was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: enjoy!**_

_

* * *

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you 

She leaned against the doorpost, watching him as he worked on his boat. The gentle strokes as he sanded the wood. Jenny wasn't even sure why she had come here in the first place, she had been driving around all afternoon and somehow she had ended up in his driveway.

Her feet had guided her to his basement, like they led a life of their own. But she knew that wasn't possible and that all those moves had been her own. Hers alone, and there was no one else she could blame them on.

As she stood there, she wasn't sure what to say, or what to do. She wasn't even sure if he had noticed her enterance. Deep inside, she knew he had. He must have. Just like she was always able to tell when he was near.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Maybe."

He smirked at her, and put the sander down, then he nudged her to come down the stairs to join him.

"Do you want some bourbon? I'm almost sure I have some around here somewhere." He looked around, searching for the bottle.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." He finally spotted the bottle and poured some in his mug.

Five words. Was that all she could say? There must be something else they could talk about. Not work, and especially not about their past. Those were off limits, they always were when it was just the two of them.

Once upon a time, she had told him there'd be no off the job, but the more time she spent as Director of NCIS, the more she found herself in his basement, covered with sawdust.

"Do you want to help me out here?"

She nodded, not really sure if she could trust her voice, somehow, her throat had gotten dry in a few minutes. Or it had something to do with the fact that he had taken his sweater off.

They worked in silence for a while. Both working on different ribs of the boat. He watched her, he still didn't know why she'd come. And he wasn't sure how to ask it. He smiled a little. Not one of his smirks, a sincere smile. She looked so adorable when she was working on something intensely. Like sanding a piece of wood. Her eyes a little squinted, probably to make sure she didn't miss anything.

He stopped sanding completely and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't forget to sand with the grain of the wood."

They had this conversation before. Just like then, he stood behind her, his hands on hers as they sanded together.

His voice sounded soft against her skin as he asked the question that had been burning on his lips ever since she got here.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a girl hang out with her old partner?" She turned her head a bit and smirked, his eyes held that small sparkle. One she rarely saw anymore. Not since his coma. Not since he had to relive the death of his wife and child again.  
"Using my own words against me Jen?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't done it before."

They both thought back to the day of the Argument, and yes it deserved that capital A. Even though it didn't involve that much shouting, that fight had changed something between them. When she pushed him against that window. It was the first time they'd been that close since. She wasn't even sure when.

He released her hands. She was surprised and turned to look at him. He shifted his head, to make sure she was unable to see his face.

"Jethro?"

She really didn't hope he was still mad about that. They had more fights, more intense fights. And he never acted like this after them.

This time it was her who put the hand on the shoulder. His shoulder, to be more exact. "Jethro?" He put his hands on hers, and lifted it off his shoulder. She was scared he would release her hand, but instead he entwined their fingers together and turned around to look at her again. His eyes were darker now, like some kind of storm cloud had come in and changed everything.

She just hoped it was a good change.

Before she was able to say anything else, he kissed her, fiercely, until she was left breathless. Both breathing heavily they looked at each other, they were very much in each other's personal space. But neither seemed to mind. Instead, they tried to get even closer to each other. Molding their bodies together, in a way they hadn't done in a really long time. Even after all these years, they fit perfectly.

"I have been wanting to do that ever since you pushed me against that window."

She smiled at him. "Do you still want to know why I came here?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised, the last two parts. **

* * *

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of\ 

Gorgeous.

There was no other way to describe the way she looked tonight.

Some might think she looked better in red, emerald green or black, but he knew it was forest green that really suited her. It made her eyes look just a little darker and her auburn hair looked even more fiery.

He was glad she'd decided to wear that very same colour tonight. The dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly, like it was made for her. It showed some cleavage but not too much, she was still the head of a Federal Agency and she had an image to keep up.

He watched her as she worked the room, talking with other directors, their wives, marines and everyone else that was attending this shindig. He himself was part of her security detail tonight. Something he did without complaining. He loved to watch her on these nights, like she was born to do this. On these nights, he was sure they'd made the right choice making her Director of NCIS.

She felt his gaze on her and searched the room with her eyes until she found his, their eyes locked for a moment, and she smiled. Before she was pulled back into the conversation she noticed his smile too.

* * *

He felt a hand lightly on his back, without looking he knew who it was. Her breath ticked his ear as she spoke.

"You never said anything about my dress."

"I haven't decided yet." He smirked and she smiled back. One of those moments, one of those memories, something that belonged to only them. Not that either of them wanted to admit it, but they cherished these moments.

"Ah Gunny, never thought I'd see you here."

"Hank!" Gibbs and the other man shook hands. "It's been what, fifteen years?"

" Fourteen to be exact. But tell me, why are you here?"

Jethro nodded towards Jenny. "Someone ordered me."

Hank grinned. " Never thought I'd see they day Gunny listened to a woman."

Jenny interrupted "Technically I'm his boss, maybe that has something to do with it."

"Right, I heard about that. Jennifer Shepard isn't it?"

Jenny nodded. The two men quickly fell back into their conversation. Catching up on all those years.

"I'm going to get a drink, does one of you need a refill?"

Hank held up his glass which was still filled with scotch. "I'm fine thanks."

"Jethro?" He gave her a short nod, and she walked off.

At the bar, she glanced back. She'd never seem him like this, this relaxed. Of course she'd seen him around friends before, but there was something different this time. Maybe because they knew each other for such a long time, maybe because they lost the same people. She didn't know, but whatever it was, she was glad to see that side of him. It brought a certain sparkle back in his eyes. One she still found very hard to resist.

Hank walked off again, apparently he knew a lot of people in this room. She watched as Jethro made his way to her, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his tux. Maybe she should have him on security detail more often.

She handed him his drink the brief touch of her fingers on his hand sent electric shots all the way through her body. Together, they observed the crowd, not really knowing what to say.

Longingly Jen looked at the couples that were dancing on the dance floor. All those couples, some closer together than others, but it looked like all of them were having a great time. One couple in particular caught her gaze. She didn't know who they were, but in a way they reminded her of herself and Jethro, and how they used to be.

They used to dance a lot, not just a events like this, but especially at home. Hers, his, it didn't really matter. As long as they could dance together. She really loved those moments and she still cherished them. Just thinking about them brought a smile to her face.

Jethro noticed the smile on her face and followed her gaze. In a minute, he knew what she was thinking about, and gently he took the glass out of her hand and put it back on the bar. He offered her his hand.

"Do you want to dance?"

Her eyes went from his hand back to his face. There was a certain tension on his face. Maybe he was afraid she'd say know. But for her, there was no doubt in her mind that could change her answer to this question. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Slipping into old habits, they danced together, and with every passing note of the song their bodies seemed to be getting closer. Until there was no space left between them.

Just like old times, they swayed together, like their two bodies had become one. She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt him place a soft kiss on the side of her head. Light, barely noticeable, but just enough to make her smile again.

"By the way, you look beautiful in that dress."


	4. Chapter 4

_**this one is even shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of another way to write or end it. Hope everyone likes it :)**

* * *

_

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothin to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive 

The front door fell in it's lock behind her. She winced at the sound. It had been a really long day, and she was beginning to get a migraine. Slowly she walked over to the living room and slipped off her heels and let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't been one of her best ideas to break in her new shoes at work today.

Suddenly she smelled something from the kitchen, it smelled Italian. Her favourite. She made her way over to the kitchen. There she saw something she thought she'd never see. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, cooking, in an apron.

She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"If your done laughing, would you mind setting the table? I didn't have the time to set it just yet.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I've got a splitting headache." She rubbed her temples and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. From one of them, she grabbed a bottle of Tylenol.

Jethro looked at her, a little disappointed, and a little worried.

"Why don't you take a bath. Dinner can wait. Maybe it'll make you feel better." She sent him a grateful smile and headed upstairs.

* * *

"_Mommy, Mommy help me! Daddy is being the tickle monster again!" _

"_Is he now? Maybe we should go and tickle him." _

_She smiled at the little girl beside her and tucked the loose strain of hair behind her ear._

" _Come on, let's get him." The two redheads ran after the silver haired man._

_It didn't take them long to catch up with him. The taller redhead tackled the man and together with the little girl they started to tickle the man. He laughed and tried to grab the little girl._

_Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter in her father's arms. It had taken them so long, but after all this time. It looked like they were finally happy again. Together._

" _Jethro, Amy, come on, it's getting late. We have to go home." _

_Jenny started to pack the remaining of their picnic. Jethro joined her. Together they followed their daughter as she skipped her way to their car. They smiled. It still amazed them the two of them made that beautiful little girl._

_

* * *

_

"Jen, are you almost finished? Dinner is getting cold."

She woke up when she heard him calling her through the door.

"I'm coming."

The short nap she had taken while she soaked had done her good. Her migraine was not that bad anymore. She smiled as she remembered her dream. The possibility of that happening were slim to none. But still, it was a nice dream.

Dinner was wonderful, not just because it tasted that well, but because she still had her dream in her mind. When they decided to head upstairs she saw her day planner on the table, and she suddenly felt the urge to check something. After opening it, she looked back and counted back the days.

She counted again.

It couldn't be.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken, on one side she felt shocked on the other insanely happy. Could she really?

With a smile on her face she walked up the stairs, toward their bedroom.

Tomorrow she would check, make sure if her suspicions were right. But just for tonight, she wanted to live with the idea that there was a possibility of a little girl with her own red hair and a mix of his and her own eyes.

Her hand came to rest over her stomach.

Maybe.


End file.
